Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a novel portable fencing floor system with resilient and compliant elements to absorb impact protecting fencers from floor related injuries and improving their performance over time that can be assembled and disassembled easily at different venues.
Description of Related Art
Developments associated with electromechanical and electronic scoring are regularly being incorporated into the sport of fencing. Such developments include U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,770 to Hart, which discloses a machine for facilitating the scoring of a fencing match that includes first and second fencing cord inputs, an optional third input for connection of a fencing piste, and a data link to a computing device connected to a display, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,968 to Alvaro and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0211541 to Abbondanzio et al., both of which relate to touch detecting arrangements including detectors or sensors disposed at ends of weapon blades. Recently, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0028721 to Johnson et al., moreover, generally concerns existing electronic fencing scoring systems, including wires that are kept taut by spring-wound reels at ends of fencing pistes and floor cables that may connect fencers to control boxes, and particularly relates to a tactile signaling apparatus intended to complement such existing electronic fencing scoring systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,051 to Aldridge and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0100022 to Linsay relate to wireless scoring systems for fencing.
Specialized surfaces and flooring have also been developed as playing surfaces suitable for use in various sports including fencing. U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,312 to Hallsten, for example, relates to a conductive fencing strip laid on a fixed hard floor, for example, laid on top of concrete, or recessed into an existing floor where the flooring is removed. The fencing strip is composed of interconnected conductive aluminum sections having a top surface of traction enhancing grooves, and an undersurface with secure rubber strips. The rubber strips are described as acting to reduce or eliminate the clanging of the aluminum on the supporting floor, as providing positive friction with the floor upon which the aluminum fencing strip is laid, and as providing a better feeling to the floor surface. U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,409 to Zivkovic, for example, also discloses a segmented conductive fencing strip, however, it incorporates light assemblies embedded beneath the fencing strip, in communication via a connecting cable system with a scoring controller and console. The segments of this fencing strip are mounted on stringers to which buckets or wells containing the lighting elements are attached. The stringers also distribute the load of the strip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,280 to Abendroth and U.S. Pat. No. 8,898,982 to Tucker, Jr. both concern sports floor systems adapted to be laid on a rigid supporting slab incorporating damping mechanisms, such as resilient rubber pads or air bladders that are spaced apart, coupled or integrated with the flooring structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,010 to Stephenson et al. relates to a sport floor system using compressible floor supports with pneumatic resiliency.